catsdontdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Danny
Danny '''is an ambitious, optimistic orange tabby cat and the main protagonist of the film. He has green eyes and normally wears a straw hat, a white shirt, a green vest, a green bow tie and brown pants. Danny desperately wants to become a famous Hollywood star, and is thrilled when he arrives in Hollywood. When he finds out that cats only get one line, he resolves to make himself and his friends share the limelight. Both his speaking and singing voices were done by Scott Bakula. Plot According to the opening narration, Danny is the "peasant" of the story, who had none of the luxuries of "the princess", but he had a dream, which was to become a Hollywood star, which is why he leaves his friends in his homeland, Kokomo, Indiana, one of which hugs him in tears, another gives him one of his horseshoes from one of his hooves, another gives him a sweater from his own wool, and more give him useless junk, and he leaves on a bus to Hollywood. As soon as he arrives in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, as the sun rises, he sings his arrival song and helps a penguin named Pudge (but neither introduces himself) load a block of ice onto a hand truck, and both dance until Danny gets onto a taxi, unaware that a lady cat named Sawyer is running to catch a ride. He then pays the driver (a horse) and puts up the rest of the title for "Gone with the Wind" and dances onto an imaginary globe. Next, although he gets caught by a guard, he manages to elude him by sneaking atop a cable car, only to accidentally undress and deliberately redress after this. He also burns the feather on Sawyer's hat as he hits the cable car's antenna. He then inadvertantly knocks Sawyer into the fountain before skedaddling into the office building of Farley Wink's. He introduces himself to the other animals named Tillie (a hippopotamus), Cranston (a goat), Frances (a fish) and T.W. (a tortoise). With help from Tillie with getting neat, he goes into the office to see Farley Wink and sign papers and initial a little piece of paper. He then is assigned Sawyer as a partner, much to the latter's dismay. He politely opens the door for Sawyer and accidentally closes it on her tail. Realizing this, he apologizes. As they are entering Mammoth Studios, Danny learns that Sawyer knows King Kong. He then meets Pudge again when the latter was getting some sweets (which a bigger man was delivering only to Darla) and bumps into him. It is then that Pudge introduces himself. Much to Danny's dismay, his only line is "Meow". He believes that since the film is a musical, they should sing and dance, and finds it "old hat" that around there, cats say "meow". He then practices saying the line imitating famous actors and draws the line at where he imitates Edward G. Robinson. On the set, he accidentally humiliates Darla when he tries turning his line into a singing part and dances. Darla then calls on or more likely "summoned" her giant butler, Max, who punishes Danny by asking him menacingly, "How does the kitty cat go?". After the filming, Cranston, Tillie, and Frances start imtiating Danny, upsetting Danny along the way. Tillie felt gulity about it and told off Frances and Cranston, wondering if one of them should talk to him, Sawyer volunteered to talk to him. Danny was oblivious at first and didn't understand why the people disliked his preformance so much by listing the minor problems at first until Sawyer tells him directly that the people don't care about them at all, no matter how hard they try, they will never reach the top. Danny, confused, questioned Sawyer if everyone follows their dreams to do the things they love. Feeling helpless, Sawyer told him that it's just difficult but Danny disagreed, saying that it's easy in Kokomo, leading Sawyer to say that he should have just stayed there. After Sawyer left, Pudge came up to Danny to cheer him up by giving him a piece of doughnut. Still feeling down, Pudge asked him how does he do his dancing, trying it out for himself but fell in the process. Danny started to teach him but as they danced, he started to feel better until he heard a distant music. Intrigued, Danny and Pudge left the studio to find the music being played in a wooden caravan. Watching by the window by climbing up a tree, they realised that the musician is Woolie the Mammoth. Woolie swished himself around, making Pudge and Danny to lose their grip and flung themselves into Woolie's home. Woolie, noticed them and complimented Danny during the incident and asked them to stay for tea. Danny was interested in Woolie's music and asked him if he plays music for a movie but Woolie said no because he thought he would play music for movies when he came but he's only been used as a mammoth logo at every beginning of a film. Danny being appaulled by this, said that it's a waste of talent to be used just like that, Woolie agreed that it is but it's not only affected him, it affected everyone including Sawyer, wearing them down as they live in restrcitions. Danny thought that Hollywood is looking for talent but Woolie corrected him that they are looking for '''people, hardly animals and Woolie suggested to give up on the dream since it will never work. Danny had an idea for the people to remind them about their dreams and talked to Woolie and Pudge about it. Outside the studio, every animal was gathered but was sent away after the people took only a few important animals. Danny shows up and starts to sing 'Animal Jam'. One by one, the animals start to dance, lighting up thier hopes even the most stubborn. Sawyer started to join in and danced with Danny but she snapped out of it. Persistent, Danny told Sawyer that he will get L.B. Mammoth to come for the audition while trying to persuade her mind to dancing but failed. Pugde asked Danny if it's possible for the animals to have an audition and Danny replied that it's possible, not knowing that Darla was hiding and conducting her plan to invite him. At Darla's Palace, Darla apologizes to Danny for the incident with Max while biting off the heads of the animal crackers as she expresses her 'guilt', asking if there is something to repay him even thought she kept getting Danny's name wrong. Danny wasn't sure at first, annoying Darla but then he asked her if he and all the other animals can have an audition for L.B.Mammoth and she agreed for them to be in her movie, letting them use anything they need on Friday at 3pm when L.B. Mammoth has his press conference. When Danny left Darla's house, she revealed he true plan to destroy the animal's dreams permenantly while Danny doesn't know about it. When that day arrived, Danny and the other animals began their practice for L.B. Mammoth while Pudge was doing the lighting and cameras. While all the other animals were in the ark and being sabotaged, Danny was confused of how it came to be until facing the boss himself and ultimately fired all animals out of the studio. Danny didn't know what to do until Darla's private car came across. He begged for help but Darla only thanked him in front of all of the animals about his deal with her, leaving him with a weak Pudge and drove off. All of the animals felt betrayed that he lied to them and left him, making him feel that he shouldn't be in Hollywood and decides to leave for Kokomo. He feels sorry for lying to Sawyer. While taking the bus home, the driver talked to him about the incident and how that the animals are not going to go anywhere to reach the top as Danny watched the all the animals suffering and Pudge walking alone. This brings back the determination and hope inside Danny to make the animals to become famous so he ordered the driver to stop and ran back to Pudge where they planned for the animals to come back by sneaking in to the studio and making the premiere invitation cards to send to Sawyer, Woolie, Cranston, T.W, Frances and Tille. On that night when Danny and Pudge were planning to start their performance after the movie, Max with his super hearing skills heard them and goes to capture Danny but Max became stuck on a Darla Balloon, flying away from the theatre. After the movie finished, Danny introduced to a human audience a performance from an animal cast pretending to be from Darla and was about to introduce the animal cast but they weren't at the back. Feeling down until Sawyer took his hand and told him that all of the animals invited are here even though some wanted to go but Danny, determined, persuaded them to stay for this big hit, making them to remember their purpose to be famous which they became more postive to and all of them performed 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'. Darla attempted to sabotaged their performance once again but failed tremendously, making her temper rise and coiled with a microphone at the back, yelling at Danny that she should have drowned them when she had that chance. With the microphone, the audience heard about her sabotage and became negative towards her even though she tries to be a cute loving animal charater only to be dropped down into the trap door by Pudge. From this performance, everyone applauded while L.B. Mammoth hired them to be in various movies, making Danny and everyone's dreams come true. Personality Danny was ambitious, polite, kind-hearted and comedic. Gallery cats-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-580.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-584.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-691.jpg 194625 1240363393911 400 300.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-1323.jpg|Danny meets Pudge cats-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg|Danny with Pudge Pudge as Abu.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-2411.jpg Cats-disneyscreencaps.com-2479.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-6264.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-6273.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-7211.jpg cats-disneyscreencaps.com-7228.jpg Danny_Shocked.jpg Trivia *He is parodied of speakonia videos called the Rusty Group which is made by the speakonia video maker by mcb1209 Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic Characters